Goffard Gaffgarion
Goffard Gaffgarion, also known as Gaff Gafgarion, is a mercenary from Final Fantasy Tactics who is hired by Dycedarg Beoulve and Cardinal Delacroix. He is a Fell Knight, possessing two powerful sword skills. Story The Ovelia Mission Gaffgarion is hired by Dycedarg Beoulve to get rid of Princess Ovelia, who is in the way of Duke Larg's ascension to Regent of Ivalice in the name of Prince Orinus, who he plans to have coronated. Gaffgarion accepts a mission from Agrias Oaks to protect Ovelia so that he can get close enough to do his job. He travels to Orbonne Monastery with his team, including Ramza Beoulve, Dycedarg's younger brother who knows nothing of the plot. The monastery is attacked by several Order of the Northern Sky knights dressed as Order of the Southern Sky knights, and following the plan, Gaffgarion stages a counter-attack on them. During the attack, Delita Heiral slips in a back door and kidnaps the princess. Agrias is too slow to prevent Delita's escape, and Gaffgarion and Agrias lead a pursuit team after him. They are attacked by a group of mercenaries hired by Folmarv Tengille, but with the combined swordsmanship skills of Agrias and Gaffgarion, the team easily wins and catches up to Delita at Zeirchele Falls where he has encountered a group of Northern Sky knights. Gaffgarion reveals his true mission and attempts to kill Ovelia, but Delita is actually on the side of the Southern Sky, and therefore takes action to protect her. Ramza remains loyal to Ovelia and Agrias, and counterattacks Gaffgarion, forcing him to retreat as Delita dispatches the Northern Sky. Between Dycedarg and Delacroix Dycedarg, however, is unwilling to give up. He has secretly entered into an agreement with Cardinal Delacroix to get Ovelia, and sends Gaffgarion to help Delacroix. At Delacroix's stronghold of Lionel Castle, Gaffgarion finds that Ovelia has been captured, but that Delacroix wants a Zodiac Stone that has fallen into Ramza's possession. After fellow accomplice Ludovich Baert fails to retrieve it, Delacroix kills him and arranges for Gaffgarion to create a trap: He will pretend to execute an Ovelia-decoy to lure Ramza to Golgollada Gallows and several Lionel guards will then join him in an ambush. Everything goes as planned until the trap is actually sprung. Despite being outnumbered, Ramza, Agrias, and Mustadio Bunansa, the original keeper of the Taurus Stone, fight back and defeat the Lionel guards. Gaffgarion, growing weak, is forced to retreat back to Lionel, but readies a second ambush. As Ramza's forces arrive at Lionel, he attempts to scale the wall to open the gate for his men. Gaffgarion appears and gives the signal: several Lionel guards including summoners emerge from hiding to attack Ramza's men, while Gaffgarion challenges Ramza to a duel. Gaffgarion keeps Ramza in a tight situation with his Shadowblade, but Ramza ultimately prevails, killing Gaffgarion. Order of the Eastern Sky It is mentioned only on the description of the game, that Gaffgarion was a Division commander of this order, the order is unknown by the gamers, but it seems he was expelled from the order as a result of the barbarism of the methods he employed to ensure victory at the end of the Fifty Years' War. Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Characters Category:Dark Knights